Episode 8: Erina's First ....
EPISODE 8---ERINA'S FIRST ..... Episode Overview Just before going into battle this day, Owlguildy is reading a poetry book, and is greatly moved by it's description of the girl's hairstyle of Twin Tails. He then takes on the day's assignment, to conceal himself with a costume, and offer poetry anthologies in front of a bookstore downtown. Aika and Twoearle walk to school, arguing of course, as Erina and her entourage walk by. At school, Mikoto wants Soji to tail Erina after school, which he does. After Erina enters a bookstore, Soji sees Owlguildy, and as TailRed, confronts him in an abandoned grassy lot. The subject as to what constitutes 'good literature' is bandied back and forth between TailRed and Owlguildy, since good literature, especially poetry, is Owlguildy's fetish. However, the battle action soon ramps up, as Owlguildy pins TailRed to a concrete wall. But soon, TailRed defeats Owlguildy, but not before Owlguildy makes an impassioned plea that good literature not be overtaken by trashy popular manga and soft-core pulp magazines. Under the stress of being Student Council President, and a Twin Tail Warrior, Erina's self-confidence begins to wear down. In the clubroom, she confesses that she was in the adult bookstore and did buy something, but she did not buy Hentai ( X-rated ) Literature. Soji tries to encourage her. That night, she worries about a secret that she is keeping from the other Twin Tails. Next day at school, Erina is no longer wearing her hair in Twin Tails. It is explained that she is doing this as an act of rebellion ! Soji and Erina's mother have an argument in the school's office, and mother makes an earth-shattering proposal, that Soji first date Erina, and then marry her ! Meanwhile, in the Elemelian's Headquarters, Acena is arguing with her robot maid. Down on Earth, Soji finally realizes that Singing Idol Anko, human-like girl Acena, and Dark Grasper are all the same person ! This Episode's Story Owlguildy is in the library of the Ultimegil Battle Station and Headquarters, still orbiting an asteroid near -the Earth, and reading an erotic poetry book about the girls hairstyle of Twin Tails. He is brought to tears, and passionately proclaims the book as real literature ! Meanwhile, walking to school early in the morning, Aika and Twoearle get into an argument, but soon Erina and her entourage walk by. Erina is already burned-out, due to her staying up too late last night searching the Internet. Later that day at school, Soji is in a private meeting with Mikoto, and she asks him to shadow Erina after school, so that no harm comes to her. This because Erina is still under the wrong impression of how to conduct herself socially at school, out in public, and as part of the Twin Tails Team. Erina enters a bookstore with an adult section, while Soji is distracted by Owlguildy, across the street disguised as a cartoon owl, and handing out free samples of a poetry anthology ! But Owlguildy is also distracted, when he notices Erina, through the bookstore window, looking through several books. Suddenly, TailRed is on the scene, and forces Owlguildy away from the bookstore, and into a vacant lot between two high-rise buildings. Owlguildy proclaims that he is just protecting the attribute that he enjoys, that is, good literature. TailRed says that she is also protecting something, namely, Erina inside the bookstore. Naturally, an argument ensues, with Owlguildy pinning TailRed's wrists to a concrete brick wall with birdsh*t. Owlguildy now takes the time to air his most troubling grievances, foremost being that good literature has, nowadays, been replaced in the bookstores with nothing but trashy adult-oriented manga and questionable soft-core p-anime. He even expresses hope that TailRed would come to understand what great literature really is, namely, fiction and stories featuring girls who wear their hair in the style of twin tails as the main characters ! TailRed mentally notes that the two of them are actually kindred spirits in this regard. However, TailRed counters with the belief that humans can decide for themselves what 'good literature' is. Freeing herself from the wall by dislodging the concrete blocks that her wrists were glued to, TailRed then uses her battle techniques to bring down Owlguildy. At that very moment, Erina is paying for an adult-oriented manga at the bookstore counter. TailRed proclaims that she is already aware of, and enjoys, 'good literature' featuring twin tail girls. Owlguildy concedes defeat, saying that it is really good literature that is being defeated, and promptly explodes. Back at the Twin Tail Clubroom the next day, Erina confesses that she did buy an adult-oriented manga, but the manga WAS NOT 'X rated' trashy literature. Twoearle gives the three students a special cell-phone. Soji expresses appreciation for everything that Erina has done for the Twin Tail Warriors. That evening, at Erina's house, Erina is in her bedroom. She is greatly distressed about a secret that she is hiding from the other Twin Tails ! Next morning, Erina walks to school, and Soji notices that she is not wearing her hair in twin tails. Soji is devastated ! However, Mikoto explains to him that Erina is just rebelling against her mother, and she is doing it as a protest. To prove her point, Mikoto leads Soji to the school office where Erina and her mother are having a disagreement, and they begin eavesdropping. Suddenly, Soji bursts in and interjects himself into the conversation, defending the use of the twin tail hairstyle and of Erina's outside activities. Much annoyed, Erina's mother objects, but in an earth-shattering proclamation, turns around and suggests that Erina consider first dating, and then an arranged marriage partnership with Soji. Aika, who is also listening in, is mortified, and storms off ! Twoearle tries to reason with her, but to no avail. In her private quarters in the Elemelian Headquarters, Acena talks things over with her robot maid and caretaker. Acena finally comes to the correct conclusion that Twoearle is not TailRed, because Twoearle's lack of twin tails is a clear giveaway ! Acena quickly does a Henshin into Dark Grasper. Just at that same moment, Soji comes to the correct conclusion that singing idol Iisuna Anko is actually Dark Grasper, and her eyeglass attribute is just as powerful a force as the twin tail attribute is ! Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita Owlguildy was different from the other Elemelians, and it is a shame that he had to go. Although being an Elemelian, Owlguildy was actually one of the 'good guys', however he was just fighting on the wrong team. All the others had silly human fetishes, mostly based on human sexual interests or human fetishes. However, Owlguildy's fetish was for 'good literature' and modern poetry, abet featuring stories about twin tail girls, and not the modern trashy pulp literature and hardcore/softcore stories that almost always have a hentei, eroge, ecchi, sexual or perverted theme to it ! It's a shame that Owlguildy could not be in a different situation at a different time. Category:Episodes